


Добрые злые люди

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: АУ, постканон. Сближение Кирхайса и Оберштайна. Юст.





	Добрые злые люди

Широкий солнечный лучше прорвался между облаков и залил кабинет, бросив глубокую тень на лежащие на столе бумаги и заставив стоящего напротив окна Оберштайна прикрыть глаза. Кирхайс встал, раздраженно опустил жалюзи и вернулся обратно в кресло.  
— Мне сложно, с вами Оберштайн. Вы понимаете это?  
— Почему вы считаете, что моя работа заключается в том, чтобы облегчить вам жизнь? — Оберштайн говорил совершенно бесцветно. Он не оправдывался и не нападал. Он бы ровен, спокоен и невозмутим.  
Примерно с одной и той же интонацией он мог говорить о массовых расстрелах, детских праздниках и урожае пшеницы.  
Впрочем, урожай пшеницы еще мог его взволновать, так как влиял на множество других показателей эффективности.  
— Потому что мы работаем вместе, часто. Мы в некотором роде команда, — на этом месте Кирхайс запнулся, потому что чем-чем, а командой их назвать было сложно.  
Райнхард был весь в заботах о судьбах галактики и собственной семье. Госпожа Аннерозе была права много лет назад, когда сказала, что ее брат смотрит далеко вперед и не видит, что у него под ногами.  
Ройенталь себя еще держал в руках, но Кирхайс видел, что его скорее контролировал Миттермайер, вовремя давая спустить пар. Оберштайн упрямо и неумолимо гнул свою линию, с трудом прислушиваясь к чьему-либо мнению, кроме Императорского. А Императору было не до мелких дел вида установление дипломатических отношений и производства тяжелых руд, необходимых для гражданского машиностроения. Все, что не входило в ведомство военного министерства, Райнхарда интересовало слабо.  
"У меня есть ты, Кирхайс".  
Изначально планировалось наоборот, но кого волнуют фантазии юности.  
Иногда Кирхайсу постыдно казалось, что если бы Райнхард отправился за пределы обитаемой галактики изучать вселенную, было бы лучше для всех. По крайней мере, спокойнее и понятнее.  
Не надо было бы пытаться заставить взлететь эту многоголовую гидру, именуемую генштабом, в которой некоторые люди вообще не разговаривали друг с другом.  
— Хорошо, поступайте, как знаете. Мне все равно, — рявкнул Кирхайс, окончательно потеряв терпение.  
Он был зол на себя. Он должен был, обязан был улыбаться и принимать взвешенные справедливые решения. Ведь у него все хорошо, он честный порядочный человек. Терпеливый человек. Ответственный человек. Единственный вменяемый человек в этом сумасшедшем доме.  
По крайней мере, так говорила госпожа Аннерозе.  
Лучше бы она молчала.  
Когда она начинала рассказывать Кирхайсу, какой он замечательный, то у него создавалось впечатление, что для закрепления эффекта он должен немедленно живым вознесись на небо. Госпожа Аннерозе будто ожидала от него этого воистину геройского поступка прямо на ее глазах, но Кирхайс каждый раз обманывал ее ожидания, оставаясь на земле и до ночи закапываясь в бумаги.  
Лучше бы она не бередила рану.  
Он ведь уже почти забыл, как отчаянно был влюблен в нее когда-то.  
Снова захотелось напиться, чтобы до отключки. Чтобы забыть про затратные проекты Райнхарда и его привычку подтягивать к себе за челку. Кирхайс терялся всегда, не зная как вести себя. В этом жесте было столько разврата, что единственно верной реакцией тела, было закрыть глаза и приоткрыть губы, ожидая поцелуя и наслаждаясь тем, как мурашки бегут по телу. А надо было просто выслушать и сделать так, как хочет Райнхард.   
Хотелось забыть про очередную натянутую улыбку Миттермайера: "У Ройенталя все хорошо. Я контролирую его", про пафос госпожи Аннерозе, про вечно невозмутимого Оберштайна. Забыть про текучку и наваливающиеся дела, когда в один прекрасный момент понимаешь, что не справляешься. Что дела-то маленькие, местячковые, простые. Никто не умрет у тебя на глазах, нет накала страстей военной операции, но однажды допускаешь ошибку, перестав видеть картину целиком, и страшно снова сделать шаг. А надо улыбнуться и сделать вид, что все хорошо.  
Взъерошив волосы, Кирхайс с грохотом отодвинул стул и вышел из кабинета. Ему надо было проветрить голову и наполнить стакан.  
Отмахнувшись от секретаря, он сбежал вниз по лестнице, оттуда быстрым шагом нырнув в город.  
Ему нравилось выражение "нырнуть в город". Туда, достать до самого дна, куда не проникают лучи света... но сегодня он в форме, поэтому придется просто барахтаться на поверхности, выбрав бутылку чего покрепче и распив ее дома.  
Шаги за спиной раздражали своей навязчивостью и Кирхайс обернулся.  
Оберштайн был как всегда невозмутим.  
— Учитывая причины, которые я перечислил, предложенное мной решение проблемы является неэффективным и невозможным.  
Кирхайс застыл, не веря своим глазам.  
— Вы шли за мной все это время?  
Оберштайн был совершенно спокоен, будто произошедшее было в порядке вещей.  
— Разумеется. Вы не прервали аудиенцию. Просто на середине разговора вышли, и я последовал за вами, чтобы принять окончательное решение по этому вопросу.  
Некстати Кирхайс вспомнил историю про ящерицу, которая, укусив хозяина, следовала за ним повсюду и заглядывала в лицо грустными глазами. Как пояснил ветеринар, она не сочувствовала, просто ждала, когда же он наконец сдохнет от ее яда.  
— Я отвлекся, — Кирхайс натянуто улыбнулся, пытаясь просчитать, что он должен делать дальше. — Приношу свои извинения.   
— Извинения принимаются, — бесцветно согласился Оберштайн.  
Чувствовалось, что этот ритуал с извинениями ему несколько непонятен.  
— Вы можете... Вы можете...  
"Пристрелить меня на месте", — явно не было правильным продолжением фразы.  
— Вы можете быть свободны, — выдавил из себя Кирхайс, как никогда чувствуя себя мальчишкой, рядом с убеленным сединой старцем, хотя возраст Оберштайна был понятием относительным.  
Он не менялся.  
Прошло около десяти лет с момента их знакомства, а Оберштайн был все тем же — человеком без возраста, если не обращать внимание на белые пряди в волосах.  
— Или вы можете пойти выпить со мной, — улыбнулся Кирхайс. Мысль подтянуть Оберштайна за седую прядь, копируя Райнхарда, показалась забавной.  
Так развлекаются дети.  
Жестокие злые дети.

***  
— Шшш... Мы должны вести себя тихо. Очень тихо. Чтобы никто не увидел, что мы делаем глупость, — Кирхайс пьяно рассмеялся и привалился спиной к стене. Ему было весело дурачиться и не следить за языком. — Госпожа Аннерозе сказала бы, что так вести себя неправильно. И что она лишит пирога, а потом бы рассмеялась. — Кирхайс преувеличено-театрально задумался, а потом спросил: — Вам угрожали лишением пирога, Оберштайн? Или детство было так давно, что вы не помните?..  
Оберштайн покачал виски в бокале и поставил его обратно на стол.  
Может быть, ему было скучно, а, может быть, и нет. Потому что бокал снова проделал обратный путь, давая Обершатйну себя пригубить.  
Стакан разрешал делать с собой все, что угодно.  
Стекло в ответ только холодило губу, соглашаясь с решением хозяина.  
Кирхайс усмехнулся мыслям и отпил из своего стакана.  
Ему было плевать, что думает стекло. Ему было плевать на все, включая пироги Аннерозе.  
— Вы правы, Кирхайс, я очень давно не допускал ничего влияния в вопросах, касающихся поедания пирогов, — уголки губ еле заметно приподнялись, изображая улыбку.  
— Да, теперь я могу заказать пирог сам, купить его или испечь.  
— Вы теперь можете очень много. В детстве такое казалось немыслимым.  
— Детство было давно, — отрезал Кирхайс. Он не хотел возвращаться в прошлое. Ему достаточно было настоящего. — Вы пили с Ройенталем и Миттермайером когда-нибудь?  
Оберштайн помедлил, потом сделал еще несколько глотков и погрел виски в ладонях.   
— Нет, я не настолько интересный компаньон.  
— И правильно, — кивнул Кирхайс. — С ними тяжело пить. Они пьют, чтобы забыться.   
— А зачем пьете вы, разве не за этим?..  
Отлепившись от стены, Кирхайс встал. Требовалось немалое усилие, чтобы прямо дойти до кресла, в котором сидел Оберштайн.  
Право, было бы правильнее сесть на пол и смотреть прямо перед собой.  
— Нет, Оберштайн. Я пью, чтобы выпустить себя на волю.  
— Алкоголь не дает свободу, он только туманит разум. Вы знаете не хуже меня.  
— Какой... разумный ответ.  
— Будто вы ожидали от меня другого.  
Оберштайн встал. Видимо пьяный Кирхайс стал казаться ему утомительным. Ведь сам Оберштайн держался ровно, да и выпил он всего ничего.  
Оказалось довольно просто преградить ему дорогу и протянуть пальцы к челке. К белой пряди, обрамляющей лицо.  
— Звезды в твоих глазах...  
К резкому тычку в грудь Кирхайс был не готов.  
Оберштайн мгновенно напрягся, стал холоден и резок.  
— Вы меня перепутали с кем-то, ваше превосходительство. Мне пора идти.  
Оберштайн уже было направился к двери, когда Кирхайс приказал ему:  
— Стойте, аудиенция еще не окончена. Я не отпускал вас.  
— Мы почти в равных званиях Кирхайс и сейчас не официальный вечер. Мне кажется, что вы нашли в себе другого человека.  
— Стойте.  
Обхватив себя руками, Кирхайс стоял посреди комнаты. Потолок, пол, стены начали кружиться, сорвавшись в стремительный бег.  
— Спасибо за приятный вечер, Кирхайс. У вас отменный вкус в выборе напитков.  
Это был отменный вечер, пока Кирхайс не совершил ошибку. Еще более непростительную, чем если бы просто уткнулся лбом в плечо, напрашиваясь на поддержку, как когда-то искал одобрения госпожи Аннерозе.

***  
День выдался довольно пасмурным и душным. Не успевшая зацвести вишня тут же облетела, засыпав все вокруг белыми хлопьями.  
Кирхайс размял ноющие плечи и, сцепив зубы, решил пройтись пешком. Еще не хватало заплыть жиром, став похожим на тыловую крысу.  
С другой стороны — есть ли большая радость для жителей твоей страны, чем полный генштаб офицеров, никогда не бывавших на линии фронта?  
Нет боевого крещения, значит, нет войны.  
Даже злясь на Райнхарда, Кирхайс всегда помнил, какой ценой тот сумел удержать себя от войны на истощение. Достойный правитель тот, кто жертвует своими интересами ради блага обычных людей.  
Поэтому Кирхайс оставался его верным подчиненным. Детская привязанность не стала слабее, просто Кирхайс уже давно смотрел на мир более трезвым взглядом. Только иногда он жалел, что куда-то исчезло из его жизни рьяное вдохновение, тот самый азарт, который позволяет с легкостью совершать невозможное. Например, покорять Галактики.  
Несколько капель растревожили пыль под ногами, и Кирхайс раздраженно пнул ногой бордюр — если дождь будет такой силы, то он не умоет город.  
Хотелось грозы.   
Майской, светлой, очищающей, сметающей все на своем пути бурными потоками. Тогда Кирхайс распахнул бы окна, чтобы надышаться всласть этим воздухом победы. Но пока только маленькие вулканчики пыли от никчемных редких капель.

В парке почти не было людей — только стойкие матери с колясками да несколько собачников.  
Улыбнувшись мыслям, Кирхайс хотел подойти к пирсу, чтобы посмотреть на пруд, но замер. С другой стороны детской площадки стоял Оберштайн. Непривычный, одетый в гражданское, он казался неотличим от свинцово-серой глади воды.  
Достаточно далеко, чтобы не заметить, но слишком поздно, чтобы избежать встречи, потому что уже посмотрел в глаза и поймал ответный взгляд.  
Натянуто улыбнувшись, Кирхайс пошел вперед.  
Прошло две недели после инцидента и Оберштайн ни словом ни жестом не обмолвился о случившимся. Конечно, для себя Кирхайс обосновал необходимость подойти тем, что рядом мог быть журналист, а не стоило давать повод для сплетен о распрях внутри правительства.   
Только это была отговорка. Кирхайс понимал, что ему просто важно получить подтверждение. Еще одно. Очередное. Что все в порядке, что они будут продолжаться работать.  
Пытаться срастить еще один раскол в генштабе Кирхайсу было бы сложно.  
Выдохнув, он решительно подошел к Оберштайну.  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался он, надеясь, что разговор быстро сойдет на нет. Смотреть на ровное лицо было почти физически больно. Радость сменялась старой растревоженной раной, а потом снова радостью – не нужной и нежданной.   
— Добрый вечер, — Оберштайн смотрел чуть в сторону и, казалось, совершенно не обращал внимания на собеседника. — Они с мопсом недолюбливают друг друга.   
— Вы гуляете с собакой? — спросил Кирхайс, наконец выискав взглядом далмантинца.  
Собака подняла голову и посмотрела на хозяина с неким вопросительным выражением на морде.  
— Можешь поздороваться, — Оберштайн тихонько свистнул и собака тут же прибежала.  
Улыбнувшись неформальному приглашению, Кирхайс протянул ладонь для обнюхивания.  
— Вы тоже можете поздороваться и погладить ее.  
— А я решил, что первое разрешение относилось ко мне. Теперь вы должны добавить, что она не кусается, — Кирхайс наклонился, чтобы потрепать собаку по холке.  
— Она кусается. Она же собака. Если ее напугать или разозлить, то она укусит. В этом собаки очень похожи на людей.  
— С собаками должно быть проще, — шерсть пса была гладкой, мягкой. На пальцах остались вылезшие шерстинки, что делало собаку очень живой. Она терпеливо переносила ласки и даже несколько раз вернула хвостом. Все же она не была такой сдержанной, как ее хозяин.  
— У меня никогда не было собаки, — расстроено выдохнул Кирхайс. — А хотелось. Все дети хотят собак, не правда ли?  
— Вы можете поиграть с ней. Бросьте палку — она принесет, — вместо ответа сказал Оберштайн.  
Стоило спросить, как все же зовут эту самую собаку, но Кирхайс боялся, что получит удивленный взгляд в ответ. Какое ему может быть дело до клички собаки.  
Палку Кирхайс зашвырнул далеко, от души. Собака сначала посмотрела на него удивленно, но потом размерено побежала, не теряя собственного достоинства. Только на третий раз они начали бегать по площадке — собака пыталась отобрать палку, Кирхайс прятал ее и поднимал над головой перед тем как бросить.  
Оберштайн стоял неподвижно, почти как на капитанском мостике, и по его лицу скользнула только тень улыбки, когда Кирхайс чихнул и потер нос совершенно неподобающим жестом.  
Дожди, похоже, все же решил пойти, уронив на лицо первую, самую крупную каплю.  
— Не думал, что вы любите долгие прогулки, — невозмутимо заметил Оберштайн. Его меняющиеся погодные условия, казалось, не волновали совершенно.  
— Решил меньше пить, — возня помогла Кирхайсу расслабиться.  
— Печень? — при определенной фантазии в вопросе можно было уловить сочувствие.  
— Нет, — ответил Кирхайс и тут же устыдился своей резкости. — Просто я нахожу в себе все время не тех, кого стоило бы.  
— Никогда не мечтал о лаврах психотерапевта. Пошли, — ни к кому собственно не обращаясь, сказал Оберштайн и подозвал собаку свистом. Посмотрев Кирхайсу прямо в глаза, он добавил: — Свистеть, как я могу предположить, вас в детстве тоже не научили?  
По выражению лица было решительно непонятно, шутит он или нет.  
— Алкоголь был ошибкой молодости, — буркнул Кирхайс себе под нос. — Я провожу вас.  
— Людям свойственно делать ошибки, — терпеливо согласился Оберштайн.  
Кирхайса начал раздражать этот спокойный ровный тон.   
— Я могу попросить разрешения на еще одну ошибку?  
Ответа не последовало.  
Дождь накрапывал сильнее, отмеряя время водяными часами.  
В молчании трое подошли к двери. Дождавшись, пока Оберштайн пройдет внутрь, Кирхайс зашел следом.  
— Одну ошибку.  
— И больше вы не ошибетесь никогда?  
Только сейчас Кирхайс уловил немного изменившееся выражение лица Оберштайна. Его сложно было описать — настолько невозможным было происходящее. Оберштайн смеялся — еле видимо для глаза изменилось лицо. Интонации стали чуть другими. Он откровенно поддразнивал, ожидая решения.  
Кирхайс только немного прикоснулся губами к губами и тут же сделал шаг назад.  
— В прогулках вы тоже находите другого человека внутри себя? — снова смеясь, насколько применимо было это слово, спросил Оберштайн.  
— Нет, тут только я. И, поверьте, у меня не великий опыт ухаживаний. Да, я не в курсе какие цветы и фильмы вы любите, но мы знаем друг друга достаточно давно, чтобы вы сразу могли ответить — "да" или "нет".  
— Я старше вас на пятнадцать лет и практически гожусь в отцы.  
— На войне взрослеют быстро.  
— Вы мужчина, Кирхайс.  
— Я смирился с этим недостатком, а вы не планируете детей.  
— Вы...  
Кирхайс не дал ему договорить, поднеся палец к губам.  
— Я понял. Цветы, кино и секс не раньше, чем на третьем свидании. Иначе мне тоже придется завести собаку.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Кирхайс. В случае неудачи, я подарю вам щенка.

Идя домой, Кирхайс раз за разом прокручивал в голове ту самую первую встречу и то, как несколько дней подряд взахлеб рассказывал Райнхарду об офицере с электронным взглядом.  
Интересно, с учетом этих воспоминаний, какое свидание можно будет считать третьим?


End file.
